Episode 098
Bea walks straight to the press and since Vera is present, Sharon and Chrissie just have to accept it. Vivienne tells Caroline they will never be able to lead a normal life even if they are acquitted. The gate guard stops Judy's car at the outer gate and calls for an officer to accompany her. Bea tells Pat that Chrissie and Sharon are running scared when Chrissie nervously drops her dinner in the dining room. Judy's visit is approved and she hands her money clip to Meg to check. Meg is astonished to find a small bag of marijuana not very well hidden inside it. Judy admits she knew it was there and claims she was only following orders and it was supposed to be for Chrissie. Doreen and Lizzie go to court to give evidence at Caroline's committal proceedings: Michael meets them and tells them it's fortunate for Caroline that he is there too. Paul warns Judy that she may not end up in the same block or even the same prison as Sharon if that was her intention. Lizzie's evidence conflicts with Rhonda's and she is forced to confess that she was drunk when she saw Vivienne for the first time. Jim objects to Erica's proposal to put Judy in Caroline and Vivienne's cell. Lizzie is offended when Doreen admits under questioning that she was indeed drunk. Chrissie tells Sharon she's worried that Judy is going to bash her. Judy asks to be taken outside for the exercise period along with the other women and tells Sharon to stay away from Chrissie, reinforcing her message by slapping her across the face. Michael gets angry that his hearsay evidence is rejected and he is nearly charged with contempt of court. The judge rules that Caroline must stand trial for manslaughter with Vivienne as accessory, but he sets the bail too high for them to pay it. Caroline thanks Lizzie as she is taken back to Wentworth. Judy is let off with a warning for her assault on Sharon, who cheerfully shrugs it off as a "domestic". Kevin's mother Louisa arrives and wants to know all about Doreen: it seems she will be very hard to please. Paul invites Meg round for dinner. Pat asks Bea what she is going to do about Sharon. Bea agrees it's time for action and hints to Pat that the remaining drugs which have been sewn into a toy elephant should be planted on Sharon, but as Pat is collecting the toy from her cell, Paul takes it from her before she can remove the drugs. Pat tells Chrissie that she has a plan to get Judy into solitary and all she has to do is to beg Paul for the toy elephant for her baby. Louisa suddenly warms to Doreen when she finds out about her mother's house, which is in a suitably "nice" suburb (which sound as if it called "Kew"). Jim lets Chrissie into Paul's office under the pretense of getting craft materials: she rips the toy elephant so she can take it away with her to "repair" it. Chrissie hands the drugs over to Pat, assuming she is going to frame Judy with them. Michael arrives at Wentworth and tells Jim he's paying bail for Caroline and her mother. Pat hides the drugs in Sharon's soap dish and turns round to find Judy glaring at her . Next Episode Episode 099 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes